Diary Entry 10191
by Liz Skywalker
Summary: AU Luke tells the story of his turning. Written for the fanfiX April elements challenge.


Title: Diary Entry #10191  
-A Challenge Fic  
  
Author: Liz Skywalker  
Author E-mail: lizskywalker@hotmail.com  
  
Challenge Elements:  
-A rainstorm  
-A pit droid  
-purple cloth of any sort  
-five coins  
-MAX 1,000 words  
  
Word Count: 971  
  
Summery: A very AU Luke's diary.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't make any money off of it.  
  
  
Vader won in the end. I know that's not entirely accurate as there was no   
true winning and losing between my father and I, but it was his ideals that won   
over mine. It was I who gave in. Not that I regret it or anything. No, not at   
all. Those ideals weren't even mine in the first place. But I tried and   
succeeded so well that I thought I believed in the Jedi. It had almost reached   
the point where I believed the lie.  
  
"Turning" set me free. Free to do what I wished, to be what I wished. The   
Jedi imposed too many needless restrictions. The Sith have no such scruples. If   
you want to do it, do it, as long as it doesn't bring harm to your master. Not   
that I ever would. Not that I ever could. When your master is also your father,   
you find that it can be very hard to go against his wishes. And I actually like   
that restriction for once in my life. Living without restrictions is like   
royalty without purple. It may seem right at first glance, but when you dig   
deeper, you realize that there's something inherently wrong with the scenario.   
And whoever heard of a mythological royal not wearing the royal color? It's like   
stories of Sith who do not wear black. And Jedi that don't wear earth-tones.  
  
I still find it strange that my father had me raised as a Jedi. Did he   
think it would delay my destiny? Did he think it would "save" me from his   
Darkness? Tell me something, would you strive to be Light while knowing that   
your father was pure Dark? But I tried. Oh, yes, I tried. I ran away, joined the   
Rebellion. Threw away my birthright by trying to become what I thought my father   
wanted me to become. Foolish. I entered the Rebellion with five credits in my   
pocket and a smile on my face and they never suspected. They even let me keep   
the five coins and didn't care that I used them to call Tatooine. Not like I was   
a spy or anything. At least, I don't think I was. Even now I don't know.   
Certainly Vader could have entered my mind any time he wished and picked my   
brain.  
  
Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you who I am. Never mind, you wouldn't be   
reading this if you didn't know that I was Luke Skywalker. After all, this is my   
diary you're reading. I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you've stolen it   
from me. Naughty, naughty.  
  
Not like I should talk. But where was I? Ah, yes, why and when I "turned".  
  
It was on the jungle planet Lotestin. Never heard of it? I'm not   
surprised. It's small, out of the way. We were using it as our base for a few   
weeks while the rest of the Fleet regrouped. It never stopped raining on   
Lotestin, which was great cover for us; stormies always hated rainstorms.   
Something about rain rusting their armor. We Rebs didn't have armor, thus, we   
didn't have to worry about the precipitation. Sith, I was just glad there was   
rain. It's still something of a miracle to me since I call the capital world my   
home. But I digress. As usual.  
  
It was raining the day Vader came. I was on a spy mission by the Imp   
barracks at the time and I was the first to see the Shuttle land. It was   
obviously the Imperial Shuttle but Plemi, the girl with whom I was partnered,   
didn't recognize it. She made us go closed so she could get positive   
identification. Sith, we got close enough to read the serial numbers on the pit   
droids working on the Shuttle before Plemi was satisfied. Of course, we were   
captured on our way back to base. Of course.  
  
Of course, Vader planned it that way. He's quite manipulative. I remember,   
my fifth birthday...funny, but it doesn't seem so manipulative now that I think   
about it. But, sithspit, I *liked* that stuffed nerf. He had no right...  
  
Yeah, right, Lotestin. Not my fifth birthday. Manipulative fiend. Did you   
know that Vader's son once had a nerf named Tatty? Vader made me use it for   
blaster practice. Couldn't even dignify Tatty with death by lightsaber. No, it   
had to be by *blaster*. Fiend. No one knew I was the Emperor's son at the time;   
it wouldn't have hurt anyone if I had a nerf. Just because he replaced it later   
with a Raeker...  
  
Stop laughing at me! The Raeker was *purple*, for Force's sake. Purple!   
Tatty had been a reasonable red, but purple? It clashes with everything. Which   
was probably Vader's idea. Oh, well.  
  
Yes! Yes, I turned on Lotestin! No, it wasn't that hard for Vader to turn   
me! Happy? Sith's sake, diary thieves these days, no integrity whatsoever.   
Whatsoever. It makes me wonder why I even bother. I'm going to get back at you   
for this. Just you watch. I'll erase this entry once I finish writing it.   
That'll show you.  
  
I'm too smart for my own good. If I delete this, then you can't read it.   
If you can't read it, then there was no purpose for me to delete this. Did Vader   
put you up to this? Sith hells, I love my father, but he can drive me insane.  
  
So, where was I? Vader won, the Jedi ideals that he had me be brought up   
with so he could make me turn later in life lost out, and that wasn't much of a   
sentence, was it? But I'm the sithin' Galactic Prince and if you have a problem   
with that, I suggest you take it up with me in person.  
  
And that's my final word on the matter. I suggest you leave. Now.   
  
  
Finis. 


End file.
